


I'll be there to catch you

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Subspace, dom bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: In which Bucky takes care of Tony, as every Dom should.





	I'll be there to catch you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure it's totally obvious from everything I write but: I've never actually taken part in any BDSM scene, or anything. So I am absolutely sorry if I've written stupid things, and please do tell me if that's the case.
> 
> Also, I love comments! Like L-O-V-E them. Just saying, of course *whistles*

Tony is _beautiful_ like that, and Bucky'll probably never get enough of looking at him.

His arms are securely tied to the headboard with solid black rope, his fingers clenching periodically around them; he's stopped trying to break free from pulling at the bonds a while ago, but it still looks like his body can't help but resist in any way it can find.

The ropes around his legs, though, are the ones making him so vulnerable, open, and _gorgeous_. It's the first time they try this particular form of bondage and, as far as Bucky is concerned, it's a huge success. Tony's legs are spread, his knees bent, and his feet set on the mattress; there's a pillow under his hips, so Bucky has the easiest access to his hole he could possibly have. Tony is basically to his mercy, if it weren't for the safewords, of course.

He's never even seemed close to saying these words, though. Not when Bucky added a cockring for some added fun. Not when he tickled him for long, painful minutes, making him writhe and jerk on the sheets. Not when he fucked him hard, coming inside him for the first time. And not when he put in the anal beads that Tony loves and hates at the same time.

Thinking about it later – _too late_ , a small voice mocks him – he'll realize that it's been one of their most intense scenes, and that he should probably have expected what happened. At the time, though, he just enjoys the moment.

 

''You're beautiful, honey,'' he whispers in Tony's ear.

 

The engineer can't answer with words anymore, though. He just whimpers weakly, and more tears escape from his closed eyes.

 

''You wanna come, don't you?'' Bucky asks, stroking a nail along his lover's cock's big vein.

 

Tony keens under his touch, and his lover shushes him softly, stroking a hand along his spine.

 

''Yeah, I know, it hurts, right? But I need you to wait for a little while longer,'' he adds, face suddenly concerned when Tony sobs. ''Can you check in with me, honey?''

 

He slides a finger into Tony's open palm, just in case he really doesn't feel up to talking, and, after a few long seconds, the engineer squeezes it two times, slowly. To Bucky, it means he's still ok and willing to go on, though, so he smiles, and put a few strands of hair back behind his ear.

 

''Thanks,'' he whispers, and tries to put in this simple word all of the love and reverence he feels for Tony right now, seeing him display so much trust.

 

Tony's eyes open, barely and for a very short time, but still, Bucky feels like he at least in some way got the message. He smiles reassuringly, and the engineer's eyes flutter shut again.

 

''I want you to take a deep breath, okay? Relax and don't clench around the beads, you'll just hurt yourself if you do that. Ready?''

 

He gets a small nod in answer, that he could have missed hadn't he been watching Tony's reactions so closely. He takes a deep breath himself and wraps his hand around the end of the toy, twisting it around a couple of times to help Tony relax.

And then he pops them out, in quick succession, barely leaving a break for Tony to take a breath and brace against the overwhelming pleasure. The engineer jerks violently against the ropes and _wails_ , every muscle in his body tight. Carelessly, Bucky throws the toy aside and drapes himself against Tony's skin.

 

''Shh, it's alright honey, that's it. I've got you, come on, breathe.''

 

He waits and waits, watching his lover carefully, but, to his growing concern, Tony's breath doesn't quieten, and he begins shivering all over. He's whimpering painfully, a frown on his face.

 

''Tony, baby, can you give me a color?''

 

No answer. He tries slipping his fingers in Tony's palm and waits for a squeeze, but nothing comes there either.

His brain's shouting at him for being an irresponsible idiot and pushing Tony too far, but he ignores it for the moment and reaches for the special scissors that he always puts on the nightstand, always keeping a hand on Tony's skin to give him some touch and comfort. He talks to him constantly as he gets to work:

 

''I'm gonna untie you, baby, okay? I'm there, I've got you, don't move, I'll take care of you.''

 

He needs to move around to get to the ropes on the other side but, as soon as Tony feels him get away, he sobs and his free hand reaches for him blindly. Bucky's heart misses a beat when he sees that, but he refuses to pay attention to it; right now, Tony needs him, and his full attention's on him.

 

''I'm here, Tony, feel that?'' he whispers in a soft tone, linking their fingers together and working on the ropes with his other hand; he's in an awkward position, but he finally manages to cut through the bonds. ''I'm not gonna leave you, I'm right there, just trying to make you more comfortable.''

 

He finally manages to get Tony free from all the ropes, and from the cockring, and he draws him in, wrapping his two arms tight around him, and drawing circles on his back. Tony immediately curls on a tight ball, face in Bucky's neck, his hair tickling the sensitive skin.

 

''You've been so good,'' Bucky praises in a whisper, rocking his lover softly. ''So good for me, so gorgeous. I love you, Tony, I'm not going anywhere, so take your time, and come back to me. That's good, honey, breathe, like that.''

 

He keeps whispering praises, soft _good boy_ , _perfect_ and _I love you_ that finally succeed in calming Tony down. His breath quietens and gets back to normal, and his shivers calm down too after a while. Bucky doesn't let him go, though, still hugs him as tight as he can, safe and warm under the sheets, playing with the soft hair on the back of his neck, attentive to every small noise and gesture Tony makes.

After what feels like an eternity, Tony's eyes open, and Bucky sighs in relief. His pupils are wide and blown, a clear sign that he's still far away, and unshed tears are glistening in the corners, but it still means that Tony's coming back to him, slowly, and he smiles, all reassuring and fond, and hums a soft song under his breath. His thumbs catch the unshed tears, and Tony blinks, heavy and slow, his eyes struggling to follow the movement.

 

''I'm glad to see your beautiful eyes, baby. Can you talk to me?'' At Tony's slightly panicked shake of head, he smiles and hurries to add: ''That's alright, I've got all the time in the world to wait, I'll be here when you're ready.''

 

It still takes long minutes for Tony to raise a hand and bring it to his lips for the universal gesture for 'a drink'.

 

''You're thirsty? There's a bottle of water on the nightstand, okay if I let you go to take it?''

 

Tony's nod is hesitant, and so Bucky keeps an arm around him, twisting painfully to catch the cold bottle of water. At the same time, he reaches for the softest blanket they have, the one he always keeps close when they're doing a scene; Tony loved it, the softness seemingly calming him down.

He sheds the comforter away and leans against the headboard, pulling Tony between his legs to lean against his chest; the engineer goes willingly enough, and Bucky wraps the blanket tight around him to keep the cold out. He holds the bottle to Tony's lips, tilting it so he can take a few sips, until Tony gestures that he's drunk enough. Then he's back to lying down and hugging him; in this position, he can literally _see_ when the realization of what happened hits Tony; his still glazed over eyes widen, and his breathing quickens again.

 

''Bad,'' he slurs, and it hurts Bucky to hear it as the first word he's uttered. ''So… so bad.''

''No, Tony. No,'' the supersoldier answers, firmly but still softly so Tony doesn't freak out. ''You haven't been bad at all, that was my fault for miscalculating what we could do. You're _not_ bad, okay? You're a good sub, and a good man, and you were incredible and gorgeous tonight. I love you, and I'm sorry this happened, but you have nothing to regret. You're still my good boy, Tony.''

 

The engineer looks at him, his expression so vulnerable and disappointed in himself that Bucky wants to hit himself for his misjudgment, but then Tony seems to reach a conclusion and nods, head falling back to Bucky's chest.

 

''Still your good boy?'' he asks in a whisper, voice unusually young.

''Yes, honey. You'll always be my good boy, I promise, nothing you can do can change that. You've been wonderful, and I love you.''

 

And for the first time since they've been together, Tony seems to accept this truth, simply accept it and trust Bucky.

 

''Is there anything you need, Tony?'' Bucky asks, and resolutely ignores the tears in his eyes. ''Bath, snack, anything?''

''No, I…'' Tony is still slurring heavily, and words seem to be hard for him, so his lover squeezes his hand reassuringly, waiting for him to finish. ''You. Need you. Bath later.''

 

Bucky smiles fondly and strokes Tony's cheek with a metal finger, before holding the small human burrito closer to his heart.

 

''Of course, Tony. Everything you want.''


End file.
